The Two of Us
by saturn567
Summary: What might make Booth remember? Maybe if his Bones was in trouble?


The Two of Us

Booth was starting to regain some memories, but things remained awkward between him and Brennan. Today he was going to be released from the hospital. Brennan arrived to pick him up a week after he awakened.

"Where are we going?" He inquired.

She smiled slightly. "I am taking you home. You'll continue outpatient therapy until…" She trailed off.

He looked at her now saddened face. "I am sorry, Temperance – that I don't remember what we had. I am sure we went through a lot these past few years. I really want to remember," he stated.

She sniffled a little. "It's ok. It will take time. Let's get you out of here. If you haven't guessed, I don't like staying in hospitals longer than I have to."

They reached for his duffel bag at the same time. She let him take it.

He followed her out. The comments of the nurses rang through his head from before Brennan had arrived there.

"_She was by his side for four days. He doesn't remember her."_

" _I wonder if they were in love. They would make a cute couple. This must have set them back."_

They reached the parking garage and she pressed the button to open the car. His sniper instincts had remained with him and he sensed something was not right. They both turned towards the intruder one after the other.

Booth gave the masked man a stern look, as he stepped in front of Brennan. She edged over to his side as she tried to remain calm and figure out why someone was standing like that before them.

"What do you want?" Booth inquired.

The man pulled out his gun and aimed it at Booth's head. "I want to ruin both of you," he stammered.

Brennan's eyes widened. "Listen he doesn't remember anything. Just tell us what is bothering you. Maybe we can figure something out," she stated firmly.

"Then let's go for a ride, lady. Let's see if that jogs Agent Booth's memory," he hissed.

Brennan stepped a bit ahead of Booth. He grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? You don't even know this guy," he stated.

"He will kill you, if I don't. It's ok, just take my keys from my hand and you can follow us," she assured him.

The intruder kept the gun in hand until Brennan reached his side and as he walked away with her, he had the gun aimed towards Booth.

Booth felt as if someone very important was being taken away from him and he needed to act fast.

He turned and opened the car door and started to look for something.

Something told him to look in the backseat. He quickly felt for an opening. He felt a hollow spot and peeled back the cushion. There was the big gun.

"Bones sure knows where to hide something," he thought.

Then it struck him…

His Bones had been taken. He had to get her back.

A memory came back to him.

"_They locked me in the trunk for two days. I told them the water was too hot, but they wouldn't listen," she had said in Sweets office._

Booth immediately got the gun ready then started the car. He would get her back somehow.

Meanwhile, Brennan was fighting with the masked guy.

"Let me go! What did we ever do to you?" She yelled as she tried to get away from the guy.

Then he was able to slam her against the car and aim the gun at her.

"Listen! Booth ruined my family and now I am going to take someone precious from him. He deserves it!" He exclaimed.

She gave him a cold stare and then kicked him in the wrong place.

"He's been through enough!" She exclaimed.

She then proceeded to take the gun, but he gained his composure and pulled her arm and twisted it. She kicked him in the face and he landed on the ground.

Then she turned to see Booth approaching in the car.

"Bones, come on!" He urged.

She started to come towards him, but then a shot rang out.

Brennan stared down at her body. Besides for the bullet grazing and leaving a hole in her jacket, she seemed to be safe. She turned slightly to see the guy on the ground.

She turned towards Booth again and just ran into his arms. He embraced her. He felt around her to see if any injury had occurred to her, but there was just now her ruined coat.

She pulled back.

"I am fine, Booth. How are you feeling now?" She inquired.

He looked sternly at the intruder who he had just shot. He hated killing someone, he'd much rather teach them a lesson and then walk away with the good feeling that everything was settled for good.

"Yeah, I am ok, Bones. I am ok as long as the two of us have each other," he stated.

Brennan smiled. Booth seemed to be getting back to his normal self. Hopefully in a short time they could be back to where they left off. She quickly dialed the authorities so they could come take care of the body.

After the scene was secure, the two of them headed to the car, ready to drive off. Brennan took the driver's seat.

"You know I am feeling better now. I can drive if you want," he said with his charm smile.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You need to find where I can find a new coat. You'll need your energy to find that. Besides you just had surgery less than two weeks ago. I cannot let you drive just yet," she stated firmly.

Booth nodded in understanding. He was glad she was ok. His memories were slowly, but gradually returning to him. He was glad to be away from the crime scene as now it was just him and her.

Whatever happened next he was glad to know it would always be the two of them against the world.

As they approached his neighborhood, he said: "The two of us make a great team, don't we?"

She turned to face him as she parked the car. "You are right. Nobody can be as good as the two of us," she stated.

They emerged from the car and headed inside together.


End file.
